carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Obnoxious Executor
'''Obnoxious Executor '''is the recurring protoss executor. History Obnoxious Executor is not shown in past episodes until his first appearance in "Nucleared" where he warns the protoss base about the nuclear launch, even though the nuclear strike is actually targeted on a zerg base far away. He appeared in the first part of "Burning Tide", where he repeatedly attempted to build more probes despite the nexus's building queue being full. However, a terran attack force destroyed the nexus, causing it to explode. He reappeared in "Not Enough Minerals" where he repeatedly spoke about insufficient minerals, withdrew newly-deployed probes due to lack of pylons, pointed to the enemy drone tapping the nexus in high alert, and warned about the probe under attack, but turned out that probes and drones' weapons are very weak. In "A Miner Probelem", he appeared to warn the protoss that the probes were under attack, but after seeing that they had already been destroyed by a widow mine, he closed the nexus window. However, in deleted scenes, he was shown wearing a lot of jewelries as the stalker attempted to insist him about probes' demise. He simply said "not enough minerals" and closed the nexus. This implies that the executor had been becoming selfish and greedy. In "Carrier Career", when the carrier captain ran out of minerals to spend on interceptors, Obnoxious Executor called him on Skype to state the obvious. Thanks for the help, executor. In "Archon Mode", he as the Executor One had gave up because of frequent switch of micro-management and macro-management until Executor Two made a new command called "Archon Mode". Both executors work together on protoss base to command their units with using abilities, sparing probes in danger, and A-moving warriors on opponents. A Change in Personality and Betrayal In "Reaping the Benefits" the executor was shown sitting on his throne with piles of mineral. He ignored the reaper attack on probes instead of uttering "Probes are under attack!" warning. In "Executive Decisions" the executor ordered the probes not to warp in new structures, reverted warp gates to gateways, canceled all summonings from stargates and robotics facilities. He became extraordinarily rich. He sat on the throne of minerals with fanning probes and protoss harem ladies. He also pimped out his warp prism like a luxurious car. He refused to donate the poor probes, treating them as slaves. He only executed his order by expanding protoss bases with nexuses. He turned his greed into upper limit. In "The Fall" the executor carried the luggages, caring nothing about the protoss attack. Bob the Ragelot saw the executor's ignorance, so he angrily chased after him and lunged at him until Derpfestor nuked the battlefield entirely. Executor drifted into the space, but the zealot captured him and attempted to stab him for revenge. However, nydus worm parted them. Then, the executor landed in a mysterious terran ship and gave away his luggage contain trillions of minerals to the adjutant. In "Deep Impact" he was shown as an illusion that Bob, who gets trampled by zerglings, witnessed in his defeat. In "Deep Trouble", the executor was spotted by Crackhead and the reaper from their overlord. He gave the mind-controlled adjutant—still under hidden Derpfestor's neural parasite—another luggage of minerals. He was still silent, watching the purple terran attacking the pink zerg. Later, he was discovered by Bob the Ragelot who swore revenge on his former, traitorous executor. After the battle was over, it is revealed that he allied with Derpfestor, (now part of Red Team) returned alive and dangerous. Currently, in Season 7, he became the new red exeuctor similar to Season 3's red-teamed executor who was missing in action during the events of three-part "Alliance" series. Human executor now replaces the teal protoss executor. He was standing inside the mothership's bridge to see the Red Team's progress to defeat the three races: teal protoss, blue terran and purple zerg. Then in "My Life For Aiur", when Bob had successfully lured the Red Team forces into stasis trap using hallucination ability, he attempted to strike a psi blade through the red executor's face as he jumped through the mothership's glass until Derpfestor intervened to use neural parasite onto the zealot. Smug red Obnoxious Executor watches his former comrade suffering from the corruption of turning his suit red until Bob severed the tentacle off. Bob decided to focus on Derpfestor instead and charged a final blow on him, but Derpfestor burrowed to dodge the attack, causing Bob to crash through the window and fall down the ground where he met his fate among the Red Team army. Description Obnoxious Executor lives inside the nexus and keeps the main base in order. He often pops out of the window to complain the other protoss units and probes (even the players) about the lack of minerals, warriors under attack, etc. He spends the rest of his day pressing buttons such as probe button to build probes even if the queue is already full, commanding protoss warriors using an A-move. He is able to communicate air units and ships using an instant messenger. Personality Obnoxious Executor is an over-protective, anxious, and absent-minded grumbler. He bursts out of any building outside nexus to sound off probes' obvious mistakes. However, as of Season 5, he is less obnoxious than before. He becomes greedy and selfish executor, caring nothing about his protoss brethren, including Bob the Ragelot. Then at the end of the season, he abandoned teal protoss to join Derpfestor, crossing the line because of his negligence and betrayal. Quotes * "Not enough minerals!" * "You must construct additional pylons!" * "You must place that in the power field!" * "We require more vespene gas!" * "That must be placed on vespene geyser!" * "Base is under attack!" * "Our warriors have engaged the enemy!" * "Probes are under attack!" * "Nuclear launch detected!" Trivia * Obnoxious Executor is officially planned to be added in ''StarCrafts Mod ''as an additional decoration to the nexus building. When a player lacks requirements, the said executor reveals out of nexus and utters any of the specific quote. * Because of his behavior, many fans decided to call him "obnoxious", hence the name to a particular executor in ''StarCrafts ''is "Obnoxious Executor." * Obnoxious Executor has a Red Team counterpart in PvP. Category:Protoss Characters